Angry old lovers
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura realize that they are clones, both wish to be someone else. They get their wish, but did not know it would involve switching spirits with the pair of an angry recently deceased couple at eachothers throats.
1. Part One

_A/N_: This is an old story and one of my best on my website-I just **had **to post it! This was originally going to be a saga, but it's a mini series for now, Vindicated will also be updated regularly.

**Part One**

Since the massive change that occurred in the country of Tokyo-our time traveling companions have changed, and shied away from another in that have cut the group deeply, and could never heal. The deceit of the one they all thought they knew, the addition of one they did not know enough of , the change of one they all thought could toughen up through hard times and smile through it all, made the four suffer in unimaginable ways.

Fai and Sakura faced matching moods. Suicidal. Wary, tired with life, looking for ways to persuade the arms of death to welcome the two. However trying to outwit their reluctant protectors, both a ghost of what they used to be, the latter simply a ghost in the other three's minds. Of ghost of one they all thought knew and loved. Also noting that said person would be overjoyed to ruin a good suicide attempt. Jade eyes opened in confusion, she couldn't remember a time that she had been so pessimistic. But that was just it. She couldn't **_remember _**being anyone but somebody who she had to pretend to be. No matter how weak the timid innocent behavior she enacted suggested. Why did she have to caught in this scheme to rule the dimensions through a psychotic wizard with a god complexes plan? Why was she _made _to live to be this person? Why did _he _have to be involved? Why,Why,why? She continued to ask herself, eyes tearing up as she flopped down om her stomach in her bed, crying soft muffled sobs into her pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest

I_ wish to be anything_....any_**one**_!' she pleaded inwardly to herself. Angry tears sufficing once more a she wondered if some wishes came true that way...

A smashed, drunk, and practically wasted couple stumbled over each other, giggling like hormonal teenagers, the people passing by genuinely disgusted at their forward contact they initiated, grasping at each other, locking eyes, light and above the world as they ignored the strangers who gave them disapproving looks. The navy haired male grasped the lime green haired girl's shoulders, kissing her swiftly, the girl bit his lip hard and he broke away dubiously. Her ringlets bounced as she swung forward in his arms to kiss him back passionately. It took a horrible turn as the male made a breathy remark.

" You are too good, where do you get your experience? The streets?" he laughed, ignoring her suddenly smoldering hazel eyes. her hands tightened at his collar.

"No, your best friend Suoh!" she said sarcastically, but at this point in their minds, everything said was literal and blurred between the lines of pleasant or scathing.

He pushed her away suddenly, bark colored eyes fiery and mad. " Don't be shitting me you whore!"

Hazel eyes blinked slowly, hurt filing through her, before the feral side shoved at her boyfriend angrily.

"What the hell's your problem you jackass?! I was joking!" the navy haired teen fell on his but on the wooden planks of the docks they had spent all afternoon, endless water stretched beneath him. He looked up angrily and pushed off of his palms to his feet as he grabbed her lime green ringlets, pulling her to him.

"**_My _** problem?! You sounded like you meant it-" he knocked her on her back, her scalp bleeding.

"-And I would _**believe **_that." The green haired girl pushed herself off the planks in a similar fashion as she tackled hetr lover into the water, ignoring the fact that they both did not know how to swim.

The brawl took action underwater, it turned ugly as grabbing turned to choking, it became a competition for the two...

as they both died underwater. Each from drowning the other.


	2. Part Two

Syaoran looked down at the shackles from the chess battle they had fought previous. The spar had turned brutal once the opponents detected their skill and clutched a steep cut on his bandaged arm , one that came off bleeding as he applied slight pressure to it. The warm stinking flow of iron scented crimson dizzied the 'real' Syaoran,. Ember eyes grew heavy at the memory o this morning.

Sakura was to be the player. As the safest position and most strong willed since the tragedy at Tokyo . The ember eyed clone did not hesitate in his decision, for as long as it kept her out of harm's way. She had been unhesitating and breathless in all her actions. He wanted to show off in a way,impress her, make her believe that he was only there for _her . And he was._

He had been reckless in his actions, and in result, suffered a long gash that started from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow on his left arm. The practice fight had stopped and she tended to and dressed his wound, expressionless and devoid of anything he could read on her but the determination and concentration she held nowadays. Nonchalantly as she did so, he hoped she could see the meaningful looks he gave her . Ever since then, a cloud of pity had worked it's affect on him, and she distanced herself from him.

He grazed the spot she had caressed his chained wrist with her feathery touch that brought gentle sensitivity to that spot when she was soothing him out of pain. It burned now, as a warm tear leaked onto the shackle. _If I can't be your lover, I'll be your prisoner. _he thought smiling bitterly to himself, as he slumped against a wall and slid down it, with a hooded smile.

Sakura hit the pillow angrily, convinced in some strange way that if she took her anger out on her room enough, it would give her answers. Make her stop mull through memories that weren't hers to begin with.

It _**hurts! **_**He doesn't belong to me! **she inwardly shrieked. Her mental defenses shut down as her shoulders sagged, tiredness settled in her tense face as she became a fragile little girl and somberly flopped back to her mattress, suspecting deep rest...

The tender skin bled as blood pooled ion his muscles, he grunted, letting go tiredly as he collapsed into the floor. The gold eyed vampire licked his lips appetizingly as he and Kurogane passed by,. Kurogane's garment eyes gave him a disapproving look,man handling the boy over his shoulder wordlessly.

"He tries to hard..." Kurogane muttered incoherently, vaguely wondering when the drama would ever cease to stop. Fai nodded in mute agreement, throat suddenly parched at the blood glanced warmly at the child before taking the ninjas collar with him, dragging the surprised male along.

"I need to relieve some stress, want to join Kurogane?" The one eyed vampire asked coyly, an unreadable glint of a foreign emotion in his eyes . The male nodded in rapt wonder, soon to find out. (1)

Slowly, Sakura got her wish.

(1) Oh, I think we **ALL **know what Fai meant xD


	3. Part three

A/N: Of anyone wants to get the goods first, actually go on my homepage on my profile to read the latest chapters, I post the following fics on my website and are regularily updated before they are put onto my website: **_Addicted,Angry Old Lovers, Mysteries of XXXHoLiC, Vindicated, Stolen my heart, Damsel_**, etc.. Just letting you know. And perhaps The Shopkeeper's concubine :p enjoy latest chapter, (its about two years old)

Emerald green eyes blinked at the protruding daylight.

" Rise and Shine Sakura-chan." an attractive alto male voice greeted. The brunette blinked sleep from her eyes, and instantly her face heated up. Mind aloof with speeding trains of thought-From how _sexy _the male was, to who the _**flying fuck **_is Sakura? The diamond blue eyes scoured her lustful gaze. Minoru was right- she was a whore. The plump pink lips parted, revealing heightened fangs-fantasies ran wild at this point.

"You aren't our princess...are you?" the cold breath tickled my neck ticklishly,picturing the frigid lips to be pressed to my neck, and the faint sting of blood being pulled from that vein in my neck, almost as romantic as that novel I have read (1).

"Princess?" I asked uncomfortably . Squirming in my petite body-wearing more black than a skunk. Whatever he sees in me,I must have been hot. The mouth closed and he pulled away altogether. He then turned into what looked like an annoying teenaged fangirl to exclaim very loudly-

"KUUUUURRRRROOOOOO-RIIIINNNNN!~ 3 (2) "waving femininely, and almost instantly, a ripped tan individual with garment eyes and spiky black hair showed up, eyes flashing.

"WHAT?!" the man shouted terribly. '_I am surrounded by hot guys_,' she swooned as the two echanged a brief assessment of the situation.

"We have ourselves a predicament-.." his smiling facade changed as he trailed off, seeing a peeved expression on the other male's face.

"The princess too?"

Just then, car alarms started going off, trashing and shattering sounds resounded outside the window. The three peered out, seeing a lithe brunette boy lug a huge navy Japanese sword as he randomly smashed cars down the street angrily, ember eyes narrowed in feral anger and determination .

The green eyed girl gigled, his anger as entertaining as her ex-boyfriend in death.

"MIDORI YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?! I'M COMING TO FIND YOU!!!" The garment eyed man cursed, the man instantly there to follow the sprinting teen. And the smile on the jade eyed girl's face disappeared.

"THAT SWORD IS _**NOT YOURS **_ _damnitt!_**" **the muscular man's voice echoed, with a hint of pant. Minoru was always a fast runner. Given any situation.

"Shut up queer!" was his only reply, bringing back a smile on my face. The scene of the two obvious lovers must have sparked the insult. The argument grew fainter as they raced down the street away from the car alarms. Several going into panic mode, along with a few astounded drivers as they rushed to the scene flabberghasted.

"Puuuu!~' a flash of white plush launched at her shoulder, she let out an uncharacteristic shriek in surprise. "Mokona!' she called out, unaware of the rabbit thing, but had still uttered it's name.

"Good Morning!~" it chirped cutely.

"Good...morning..?" she relpied bewildered by the situation she was placed in. _**Wasn't I supposed to be dead?**_

"Ah! Mokona-chan, that isn't our Sakura." The wide grin on the rabbit she-thing's...face disapeared.

"She's not?" I drew my attention back to the out of this world hot vampire, biting the inside of my cheek. I registered the eye patch he wore as he looked out the window, probably trying to search out for his man-meat.,licking his lips with a sharp smile that made me gulp all the same in anticipation.

What a gay vampire. And WHAT a good time for Minoru to show up. No wonder he denied the threesome request with Suoh. She mentally slapped herself. The gold haired male looking back at her deliberately, face heating up once more.

"Midori eh? What's your friend's name?" I looked down, chewing my bottom lip. Badly wanting to retort that they weren't 'friends'.

"Minoru." I whispered inaudibly, closing my eyes.

"Minoru and Midori! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-g!~" the rabbit thing sang, making sappy sounds which included the annoying smack of lips, and many innapropriate comments throughout it's antics. She scowled miserably, eyes burning with unshed tears. Too late it was to finally regret murdering her one and only one she loved, and currently crime spreeing fellow.

"-_first comes LOVE then comes MARRIAGE! Then comes Minoru with a baby carriage!" _My eyes watered at the prospects of things I never had and would ever get. She looked away, spying herself in the full length mirror. A petite chestnut hair girl with wide innocent green orbs and lithe body stared back, the short hair swaying as she turned around. Her first instinct was to comfort the broad, but that was who she was now. The blond man sighed honestly, softly ruffling her hair and pulling her into a cold hug. A comfortable motherly gesture. Something she had never had either


End file.
